CD-i Ganon
Movesets Neutral B: Minion Ganon summons one of his 3 minions. They follow him around like Nana from Ice Climber. If any of them are used in Ganon's standard attacks, the power will be doubled. Minions can be beaten when you've taken too much damage. Hectan Upon tapping B, Ganon demands Hectan to keep the runt in chains, which he attacks with. If you hold down B while Hectan's out, he'll charge up a Magical Firework (release B to deploy the attack). Harlequin Upon tapping B, Harlequin stomps a nearby opponent into the ground. It'll bury them (alive).If you hold B, Harlequin deploys a shield that absorbs up to 4 opposing projectiles/melee attacks. Upon the 5th attack, the energy is unloaded onto the attacker. Also, the prjectiles that hit the shield become throwable items. Miltron Upon tapping B, Miltron swings forth his sword. You can hold down B to charge up a Red Diamond sword attack. Side B: Fire Blast Ganon shoots a ball of fire that has a skull face. Depending on the opponent's location, they aim straight up or down. You can hold down B to shoot a bigger fireball. When it hits someone, it becomes a fire trap (similar to Ness's PK Fire). However, you can only do with one at a time. The flames will also cause harm to Ganon and they'll decipate after 15 seconds pass. Up B: Teleport Ganon flashes a lightning effect and then disappears. You can move the analog stick in any direction you want him to reappear in. The distance is short, but it's fair since Ganon has 4 jumps and the ability to glide. Down B: Thunder Ganon shoots thunder out of his hands. There's not really much to say about it aside from it's a basic thunder attack with good knockback. You can use it to troll people like when they recover. Final Smash: Lord Ganon A cutscene plays, showing the 3rd piece of the Triforce joining the other 2 pieces Ganon already seems to have. He then transforms into Lord Ganon and gains a different moveset. Neutral B - Triple Eye Beam Ganon shoots 3 short-range lasers from what look like his eyeholes. This is basically a multi-hit attack. Side B - Exploding Claw Ganon's red parts turn green and he then shoots the blade of his claw sword, which explodes upon contact. Up B - Mega Teleport It's basically like the regular one only a lot quicker. Down B - Vampiric Shield Ganon holds his shield up, which deflects opposing attacks lickety-split. If the 20-second time limit comes to an end and there's at least 1 opponent left on the battlefield, all will turn dark as Ganon teleports away. His head then appears as he gives a violent roar. He then shoots 2 red lasers from his possible eyeholes. During his reversion back to normal, he'll start to explode a few times and then glows red as he demonically says "You haven't seen the last of me!" He then falls over and takes 30% damage. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: "Die." KO Sound 2: "NO!" KO Sound 3 (only in Ganon's Lair): "It Burns!" Star KO: "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Screen KO: "NO." Hectan's KO Sound 1: "YOU KILLED ME!" Hectan's KO Sound 2: "Ha Ha Ha Next" Harlequin KO Sound 1: "You Lose" Harlequin's KO Sound 2: "Lucky shot..." Militron's KO Sound 1: "Oh My Goodness!" Militron's KO Sound 2: "This is Awful!" Taunts Up Taunt: SILENCE! Side Taunt: GRRRREAT! Down Taunt: YOU MUST DIE! Victory Poses/Lose Pose Option 1: "Join me, and I'll make your face the GRRREATEST of Koridai. Or else you will DIE!" Option 2: Laughs like Bowser from Hotel Mario. Option 3: "You are my prisioner!" Lose: Say"The Chains, No! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!". Other Moves 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - ??? *Dash attack - Kicks low to the ground *Forward tilt - Punches forwards. The attack can be aimed forwards, up, or down. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - ??? 'Smash' *Forward smash - Stabs forwards with a trident. *Up smash - Creates a burst of fire. *Down smash - Spins chains around him. 'Other' *Ledge attack - ??????? *100% ledge attack - ??????? *Floor attack - ??????? *Trip attack - ?????? 'Aerial Attacks' *Neutral Aerial - *Forward Aerial - *Back Aerial - *Up Aerial - *Down Aerial - 'Grabs and Throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent. *Pummel - Stabs the opponent with his trident. *Forward Throw - *Back Throw - *Up Throw - *Down Throw - Makes Harlequin stomp on the opponent. Trivia *He's the only character to have 4 songs in his Moveset video, mostly to the length of the songs in Faces of Evil and Wand of Gamelon Category:Playable Character Category:CD-i Zelda Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Hyrule Category:Video Game Character Category:Adults Category:Villain Category:Starting Characters